


Untitled Ficlet

by falsteloj



Category: This Life
Genre: Angst, British, Canon Gay Character, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, United Kingdom, Unrequited Love, Welsh Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren/Ferdy, kind of... Set after the scene where Warren refuses Ferdy’s drunken advances in “how to get in bed by advertising”. (Series Two, episode four.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Ficlet

Warren lay rigidly still, cocooned in the spare blanket he’d found in the back of the airing cupboard, wishing his body would, just once, listen to his heart. His skin, where Ferdy had brushed it through his shirt, tingled with excitement and his cock throbbed painfully, insistently reminding him of what he’d turned down.

He thought of Ferdy upstairs, in his bed, and couldn’t control his fingers as they reached between him and the blanket, jerking as they finally curled around his neglected prick. The scent of the other man tormented him and he clenched his eyes against tears, even as the tight, even strokes of his hand brought him off.

One, two, three and it was all over; his breath coming in harsh, abnormally loud pants in the still of the sitting room. He felt empty, hollow and, wiping his hand harshly against his boxers, curled in on himself and sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
